Team Free Will is Not For Sale
by marsupeler
Summary: The Avengers freak out becaise the sun almost fades. SO they try to recruit people who might understand and help them. End of season 11-au, deaged!Dean deaged!castiel destiel, au-age of ultron ending. Just roll with it... shut up and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Things were hitting the fan for the Avengers, something was wrong with the world and it all started when Thor crash landed into the tower. Black smoke in the sky and the weather going 180 degrees of crazy. If Steve hadn't known better he would have thought it was biblical apocalypse, but this kind of thing has been happening on and off for a while, ever since the alien attack of New York. Most scientists thought it had something to do with ripping a hole in space/time in the sky and letting aliens poor onto the Earth. And for a while everyone thought this a good answer, hopefully the weather would even out like a woman on an irregular balance or something.

That was until the Sun started to fade, like it was dying, only to be revived in a moments notice. And it wasn't even just New York with these weird occurrences, the whole world experienced it too.

"It was two entities, powerful, more than I and Loki, more than anything we have ever experienced. They were swirled together in a sort of dance, and I unknowingly got into their path. The light pushed me and I ended up here. I was further down your country. I feel both unsettled and honoured." Thor explained for the inquiries his friends have bombarded with.

And that's how Fury and Coulson came to sitting at the Avenger's table trying to figure out what this all meant for human kind. Of course the two agents were holding back most likely important information that the heroes will need to know in the long run.

"Do you know where it could have come from?" Natasha asked Thor after frustration of trying to break her bosses.

"The light, I have heard stories about, but the Shadow, it evades me." Thor said. "The light could only be known as your Judeo-Christo God." This sent a shock through the others.

"So, you're telling me that capital 'G' God ran you over?" Tony snorted. "And say this is true, and might actually be crazier than anything we have ever dealt with before. How _exactly_ are we supposed to deal with it?"

"You get help us recruit three people." Fury stated. He pulled out three folders from the inside of his cloak, two were probably as thick or thicker than Barton's and Natasha's personal files. The third one was incredibly thin and also paper clipped to one of the other folders.

"Dean and Samuel Winchester are brothers, a long list of credit card schemes that are traced back to their father since the oldest, Dean, was five years old. Dean doesn't have too much history, other than his illegal one, high school dropout, was one of the FBI's most wanted a few times, have died both literally and not-so much other four times. His brother Sam has a similar sheet, except he had a scholarship to Stanford and almost finished Pre-Law, vanished when his apartment and girlfriend went up in flames. The only known thing the brothers possess is their father's old Chevy Impala." Coulson ran through the information. "They live off of Diners and Motel rooms, well until recently. They seem to have made their own Headquarters somewhere in Lebanon, Kansas."

"And the last folder?" Clint held up the thin one, opening it up to show a picture of a dark haired, fair skinned man with bright blue eyes.

"Jimmy Novak, a church-going family man. Had a wife and a daughter, but then he mysteriously left one night. The wife is dead and the daughter used to be in foster care, but she has dropped off the map. Mr. Novak has been seen with the Winchesters and seems to be very cared about by the oldest." Fury said. "We only need Dean and Jimmy, but the three are tighter than a family, you can't leave anyone out."

"Anything else?" Natasha asked, already stepping away from the table.

"Jimmy Novak maybe inhuman." Coulson stated, looking at Pietro and Wanda. "So you two should approach him first, and be careful, they are highly armed and won't hesitate to shoot first."

Sam's life has been just so amazing. God and Amara have left and his mom is back from the dead. So why did the fates have to rain on that.

"What the heck happened, Dean? Cas?" Sam asked, looking down at the smaller fourteen year olds whole looked up with their wide 'innocent' eyes and bewildered faces.

"I don't know, Sam. We were just…. organizing a closet and a bottle of who-knows-what smashed on our heads." Dean shrugged.

"More like scoping out terran." Sam looked pointedly at Castiel's collarbone, which stuck out of his too-big shirt showing off a few hickies.

"No, that happened after the liquid spilt." Dean defended.

"Whatever, just go get a shower, me and mom will go out and grab you guys clothes that will fit." Sam said, grabbing the keys, Mary was already outside in the car.

Dean looked at Castiel with a glint in his eyes, licking his lips at the prospect of being alone with his angel. He shrugged off his drooping black tee as Castiel did the same with his white one. Their bodies looked the same as they did a few hours ago, just shrunken down to the size and proportionality of fourteen year olds. Same tattoos and scars. Except when Castiel turned around to through his shirt on the chair with Dean's, the hunter got an eye full of black wings folded against Cas's back.

Dean knew that Castiel didn't really get his wings back when he found his grace from Metatron. They were more like completely destroyed versions of his original wings. But these, the ones one his back, pure black, strong, and solid. These looked new. These looked like a gift from god. These were a gift from God. And the more Dean thought about it, how he and Castiel were looking for a dustpan in a chemical closet, when everyone knew that it was under the bathroom sink on the main floor. Chuck was probably the reason why they were pint sized too.

It didn't stop the human from reaching out and caressing the appendages with the pads of his fingers. He watched as the feathers trembled under his touch, his angel turning around with a light blush. They were so consumed in each other that they didn't feel the whoosh of wind scatter a few loose papers, or notice that two unknown personages were in the same room as them.

Pietro watched as two kids, barely teenagers embraced each other in a kiss that spoke of a life lived longer than what they both looked. He watched as black wings unfurled from the one's back and curling around the teens, as if sensing what it's owner did not.

Wanda looked at Pietro with a confused tilt. Her magic sweeping over the whole bunker, able to do so from inside. The only two living beings in the whole of the bunker was those two, and they were Dean and Jimmy, thirty year olds. She shrugged and walked over to the teens making out.

"Are you Jimmy Novak and Dean Win-" Wanda stopped do to a pistol pointed straight between her eyes as the blonde one turned around, the other, the one with wings held out a silver blade. Wanda could feel power pulsing from the shining metal.

"Who are you? How did you get-" Dean gasped as a white-silver light shot between him and the woman and stole his gun and Castiel's knife from their hands, a man, the same age as the woman, held the weapons out. "What the hell are you?"

"My name is Wanda Maximoff, and this is my twin, Pietro. We are to talk, not to hurt you." Wanda explained, hands up in a non offensive way.

"They appear to be telling the truth." Jimmy stated, or Wanda's magic indicated that he was Jimmy, and the other, the blonde, was Dean. "And they don't have weapons on themselves, other than the girl's mind-power/telekinetics and the boy's abnormal speed."

"So, monsters?" Dean murmured.

"No, humans born with the ability to crack into a little more brain power than your species usually can." Jimmy stated. Wanda started to blush a bit, realising the teens were still shirtless. She didn't know how the kid knew all about her and her brother, but it seemed to calm the other, so she didn't quite care. "KInd of like Kevin and the tablets, human, just special."

"Oh." Dean nodded. "So we trust them?"

"Not in the slightest, just see what they have to say." Jimmy replied, glancing back at the twins, as if this was their cue.

"We need your help, the world is in danger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No."

"What?" Pietro didn't understand. When an Avenger asked Someone to save the world with them most people jumped at the opportunity. "But the world is in danger."

"From what?" Jimmy asked. He too didn't Seem happy about the idea of helping save the world, but at least he didn't outright say 'no' like his partner.

"Come with us and we will explain everything." Wanda insisted to the pair.

Sam was not amused. He walked out of the store carrying bags of clothes with his mom and surrounding his car was a group of LARPers. The sad part was they had some pretty cool cosplays, just not of anything 'Supernatural' related. These nerds were in full on 'Avenger mode'. Or some of the Avengers. There was Black Widow, a Hawkeye and a Captain America. The Hawkeye was reaching down to touch the hood of the car.

"Hey!" Sam shouted. "Mitts off the car." Though Dean would be proud of Sam protecting his 'baby', he would still bitch about calling it 'a car'.

"Who are they?" Mary asked.

"Just LARPers...uh..people who dress up as characters or other people they like and pretend to be them. Like Halloween costumes." Sam explained at his mother's questioning look. "There's a set of books out there about me and Dean's life. It's called SUPERNATURAL, not many people read it, it's actually not really good. Anyways people who have read the book kind of flock around the car sometimes."

Unbeknownst to Sam these were the real Avengers, with the real enhanced, superhuman Steve Rogers, who had enhanced Superhuman hearing and despite the lowered voices and the slight distance between the two, he could hear every word.

"We aren't LARPers." It was Clint who spoke, having read the towering man's lips, he was as tall as Steve, which was kind of impressive. "We're here to talk."

This is how the Winchesters and Castiel ended up on a couch in the Avenger's Headquarters, so many stories above the New York streets. Dean and Castiel were properly dressed, sans the ratty trench-coat that hide Castiel's large wings. Opposite them the Avengers sat along with Two men from SHIELD.

"So why are we here?" Dean asked. "Aren't you guys the ones who save the world. I mean you have a team of eight, why do you need us?"

"The world might be in grave danger." Thor spoke.

"If you had not noticed, yesterday the sun started to fade. When the sun returned to normal a column of light and shadow knocked into Thor. I don't know about you, but it takes a lot to fling this guy out of the sky." Tony glared at Castiel, who snorted.

Dean didn't blame Cas though. He too could feel the urges of a teenager and had to bite his tongue multiple times during the ride here.

"Thor thinks that this light was God. We have it on high authority that Jimmy is an expert at judeo-Christian beliefs. And that Dean has a special knife that can kill about anything in the world." Fury stated, looking down at the two kids.

"Who's Jimmy?" Mary asked, gaining the attention of everyone.

"The name of this vessel." Castiel explained. "When I raised Dean from Perdition I needed a vessel. He was a very devout man." This gained a lot of confused faces. "But I believe that my assistance will still be privy to your needs."

"So, who are you?" Natasha asked.

"My name is Castiel." He gave an awkward little wave. But it was Thor's reaction that got everyone looking at the teen in a new light.

"The Mistake of Heaven?"

"Yes, I have figured been told recently that I was a mistake." His head bowed to the ground. Dean and Sam glared at the deity, fire in their eyes.

"We've killed Gods before, don't think we won't hesitate to destroy you too." Dean growled. This had everyone on edge. "Sure, Cas isn't a robotic dick angel, just makes him a little more human. And sure he's fallen. And sure his grace is not 'on par'. But so what?"

"Alright, alright. Everyone, settle your ass down." Mary Winchester sighed. "how about we just calm down, spandex tell us what's wrong, and they can tell you their whole history. Ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, that's why we need your help." Steve finished. Dean and Cas were down for the count, their smaller bodies not used to the harsh environment of 'haven't slept in a few days' they were in. Cas's wings wrapped tightly around them both. Mary and Sam spent the last few hours listening to the Avengers' thoughts of why the world is in trouble because of god. Sam waited patiently for them to stop their stories on how this is possible. Sam's favorite part by far is when Steve Rogers looked them dead in the eye and in a nice, soft, 'I'm telling the truth' voice told them that the Unnatural was real.

"Sorry, no dice." Sam said, looking into the blue eyes of Captain America, yet he knew they didn't stand a chance between Castiel's pure blue orbs. "Really, I would help, if there was something worth helping about."

"That's not what I mean. First of all, the world is fine, nothing's wrong with it for at least two days. Second, you have the whole 'issue' totally wrong. So, we aren't helping. We're going to sleep here, and then head back home, to divert actual threats." Sam gave them his 'sympathetic' puppy eyes.

"I'm still confused, it seemed like your God was in a real struggle against -" Thor tried to sat, but was cut off by Sam.

"His sister, the Darkness, we call her Amora. Nope, Dean had just diverted that threat, they were just going home… or somewhere." Sam explained. "The Sun /was/ dying, and now it's better, everything is okie-dokie."

"That doesn't really help." Clint said from his perch on the back of his team's couch. He was the youngest of the Avenger's, maybe nineteen tops.

"And what do you know about saving the world? How many times have you done it?" Fury asked, rubbing his forehead, this was going nowhere fast.

"Well there was the Apocalypse, Angel War, Leviathan, Demon's are always a big problem, and then you know every other /Super/natural thing that we hunt on a daily bases, and guess what, Lucifer is back out of the cage, and we need to track him down, let me just call the King of Hell, it's number three on speed dial." Dean apparently has woken up now, and so has Castiel, who was rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Plus Abaddon." Castiel piped in. "And Metatron, Angel-on-Angel would have certainly ended in the world's downfall if we had not locked away the ass-butt."

"True." Dean said, adding to his fingers. "So like six-ish."

"Don't forget about Azazel's big plan for the 'Chosen', and opening the gates of hell with the Colt." Sam agreed. "And of course if you hadn't killed Cain, then there would have been something huge."

"Just understand, we know and we have, and we just did, with the whole Amora-darkness wanting to kill her bro, because god locked her away in a cage." Dean stated.

"Alright, legal drinking age grownups will talk, everyone else, go to bed." Mary said after she looked down at her watch noticing it was getting late into the night. "

Clint wanted to protest that this woman couldn't boss him around, but Natasha and Coulson nodded to him, Pietro and Wanda to do as she says.

"You too, Cas." Sam said as the angel didn't move.

"What? But-" The angel seemed to be trying to make an argument, but Dean already pulled Castiel off the couch and was dragging him along. "-I'm older than all of you."

"Physically, you're only older than Dean." This earned Sam two bitch faces from the regressed boys.

"I am not the youngest." "It's just this Vessel." They both argued at the same time.

"Yeah, and you're wouldn't be able to get a beer in a bar." Sam stated. "/Legally/ you can not get a beer from a bar, /Legally/." He added before when Dean opened his mouth to argue. "Up, and that's an order."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Assbutts."

The small exchange drew a few chuckles from the crowd of heroes. They watched as the six under 21 year olds stalked away, Tony letting feathers pick out a room for the Maximum Ride and his boyfriend. Though if Tony really was going to bet he would bet on a few heads stealthily peaking out of the vents listening into the 'adult' conversation.

"Alright, everyone to the island, and I'll get out the good stuff." Tony said, ushering for everyone to stand and walking to the kitchen himself, ready to get drunk and learn a few things about these mysterious people.


End file.
